Vincent Quesnay
Vincent Quesnay is the President of Ihazon and leader for the Liberal Party in Ihazon. Despite being a very important figure in Ihazonan politics, he avoids large media attention and is experienced as being extremely humble. He lives a peaceful life with his wife and two children in Langenthal West. Personal Life Vincent was born in Thoiria and lived there until he was 18. The collective lifestyle of the country didn't suit him and he would frequently get into trouble for attempting to 'impose capitalistic values' onto classmates and friends by declaring ownership of items and using currency to trade goods. At the age of 18, as he graduated the compulsory education of Thoiria, he chose to move to Ihazon to study economics, leaving his parents behind in the process. In an interview in 2009, he stated his relationship with his parents 'could be better'. In 2004 he married Ain Wand as his first and only marriage after conceiving children a few years prior. To Langenthal Weekly in 2016, he stated "My wife and children is the greatest joy I have in life. Everything else is just an added bonus." He got involved in politics after his marriage, and in 2008 he took over as leader of the Liberal Party after Gridi McFukfes, who had lost the election the same year to Togfan. As she was not affiliated with any party, Vincent sought an alliance with her and they found out they shared a lot of common interests and views. They would end up becoming close friends throughout the coming years. After the Liberal Party won the 2016 election, Vincent described in Langenthal Lifestile in 2016: "She is both my mentor and my friend, and I would not have stood here had it not been for her. I am truly grateful to have been given the opportunity to get to know her." Despite having an annual wage at nearly 13,000 K since becoming President, he spends very little of it and owns only a small fortune. This may be because of the large amount of donations he regularly gives to charity. Politics 2008-2016 Since attaining his leadership of the Liberal Party in 2008, he has done what he could to push forward policies to open the market to a more free competition as well as making it easier for entrepreneurs to start up businesses. Between 2008 and 2016 he allied himself with both Togfan and Metteliten during their presidential reigns and influenced a lot of their policies. Indeed, from 2008 to present time Ihazon has seen a large growth of companies of both small and large stature to arise, and has given an incredible growth to the economy. 2016-present As the economy experienced stagnation towards 2016 and the Key's value was heavily deflated, his first acts as President revolved around boosting the economy through large investments in construction projects. Both Langenthal and New Summerset would receive a substantial subsidiary to kickstart the growth of the cities. Over the following two years large scale construction projects in Langenthal increased drastically, and we saw large projects such as the renovation of Central Station and LIX being undertaken, albeit small scale projects would be a more rare sight to see. New Summerset would see the most growth, however. The city grew from a hamlet to a large bustling city in just two years, and is now the second largest city and the most important industrial sector in the Thoirazon region. Vincent would also attempt to inflate the currency by heavily scaling up the printing of money, although with limited success. The Key's high value made import a lucrative option and export difficult. As the currency was inflated, the more expensive import has helped increase the Ihazonan economy's self-sustainability by making Ihazonan products more affordable. Ihazon's exports have also seen a very positive growth as a result. Criticism Similarly to before Vincent took over as leader of the Liberal Party, many people are concerned about the availability of workplaces and the relatively low wages compared to living costs. Many Langenthalërs especially have expressed difficulty with finding affordable living in the capital and jobs that pay enough, and many are completely without work. Despite efforts on Vincent's parts, the median wage has remained largely the same and the unemployment rate has been going up and down. Criticism of the growing inequality in Ihazon has been a hot topic for political experts. To address concerns, Vincent said in a public press statement in 2017: "I can do nothing but apologize to the countless Ihazonans experiencing difficulties making enough to live. I am deeply sorry for my failure of keeping my promises and will do my absolute best to correct my ways. However, I want to say I salute your everlasting will to carry on and do your best. I truly admire the incredible people I am surrounded with every day that uphold motivation and joy in life despite their hardships. I love this nation from the bottom of my heart, and despite knowing I am only one man, I will continue to do my best to serve you, the people." Trivia *He has always wanted to start up a company, but was never able to (at least directly). *Despite using his left hand primarily, he is actually right-handed. *His home is built by himself, as he is a skilled craftsman. It is unknown where he learned this. *Regularly wears very non-formal clothing such as worn jeans and shirts. *As a known dog-lover, he has owned seven dogs throughout his life. *Has never accepted a compliment in his life. *His wife, Ain, is a known author and publishes literature often showcasing Vincent's views. *He has stated he shares no hard feelings towards his parents or Thoiria, despite his clashing views with them. *Infamously refuses to be photographed of for unknown reasons. Category:People